The Champions of Fairy Heart
by SandShinobi246
Summary: All is well after the war against Tartaros, but soon trouble begins to stir again. With new Dragon Slayers, God Slayers, and Ivan, our heroes will have to face it all to come out on the top once again in Raven Tail's latest scheme.
1. The Beginning

**Hey. This is my first Fairy Tail fic, so please no flames. This might be a one-shot, but I might update. This is set some short time after the Tartaros Arc.**

* * *

 **(Third Person P.O.V)**

(At the Fairy Tail guild)

After the Magic Games, everyone just wanted to lay back for a while. They had used up a lot of magic energy at the dragon invasion, so everyone really wanted to just relax. Except for one person.

"Hey Gray, you stripper come fight me like a man!" Natsu yelled at the ice wizard.

"You want me to come at you, Dragon breath? You wouldn't even last 5 minutes." Gray scoffed while Juvia just sat and adored him.

"Oh so you want it, come at me pervert!" Natsu said, lighting his fists on fire.

"If only to shut you up." Gray said, activating his magic.

"Oh yes!" Juvia cheered nearby. "My darling Gray will fight bravely to prove his love for me and annihilate his foes!"

"Um, I'm not so sure that's it.." Lucy said, sweatdropping.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea, Juvia." Gray said smirking. "I've been meaning to put Natsu in his place for a while."

"Enough chit-chat." Natsu growled. "Bring it on!"

"My pleasure!" Gray yelled.

They both rushed at each other, their fists bursting with magic energy. The two kept punching at each other for a while, but then Gray started to get serious.

"Ice-Make: Lance!" He yelled, sending icy projectiles at Natsu.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu yelled, rapidly punching and destroying Gray's attack.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu yelled, sending a stream of fire at Gray.

"Ice-Make: Shield!" Gray yelled, making an ice shield that deflected the flames right at Erza.

Erza summoned her Fire Empress sword and deflected the flames at the last second.

"Watch where you're throwing those attacks." Erza said, seriously. "You might hurt someone like little Asuka."

But Natsu and Gray didn't listen as they kept launching attacks.

"DESTROY HIM, MY BELOVED!" Juvia cheered viciously.

"Who do you think will win, Carla?" Happy asked his fellow Exceed.

"Honestly, I believe Gray will win." Carla told Happy.

Happy smiled with hearts in his eyes.

"Really?" He said. "Wow! I'm hoping for Gray to win too! Go Gray!"

"Happy you backstabbing traitor you just said that for Carla!" Natsu yelled, mid-attack.

"I just hope no one gets hurt." Wendy said, worriedly.

"I think it's a little too late for that." Lucy said.

"I think both of them can eat my dust." Gajeel declared scornfully.

"At least learn from them, Gajeel." Panther Lily said.

"I don't need to learn from those punks, I could beat anyone in this guild!" Gajeel said while smirking.

"Just watch." Panther Lily said.

"Natsu all the way!" Romeo shouted.

"Go on Gray!" Elfman shouted. "Show him what real men can do!"

"Calm down, big brother!" Lisanna said.

"For real men!" Elfman continued to shout.

"Who do you think would win, Lucy?" Mirajane asked Lucy.

"Well," Lucy said. "Maybe Natsu?"

Just then, Juvia came up behind Lucy.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT MY BELOVED COULD LOSE!" Juvia shouted.

"Um, but Gray might win?" Lucy said, quickly changing her answer.

"STOP SUCKING UP! GRAY IS MINE!" Juvia shouted.

"Waah!" Lucy screamed, summoning Horologium.

She hid in the clock spirit.

" 'I'm not coming out until the craziness stops!' She said defiantly." The clock sprit conveying Lucy's words.

"Levy, who's gonna win?" Jet and Droy asked their leader.

"Well, Gray has a pretty good chance, but.." The bluenette said.

"Gray for the win!" The two said, interrupting Levy.

Right then, Laxus came out of a room with Fried and Bixslow.

Laxus stared at the two fighting with absolute boredom.

He walked up to the fight, and punched both of them with lightning, sending them both flying.

The two wizards groaned and got up.

"Hey, why'd you do that, Laxus?" Natsu yelled, raring for another fight.

"You're making too much noise I'm trying to watch my TV show." Laxus said.

"Whatever, I'm going for a walk." Gray said, brushing off Natsu and Laxus.

The ice wizard walked out of the guild.

"Ha, I win Gray cowered out he's a chicken." Natsu laughed.

"CALL GRAY A CHICKEN AGAIN, AND I'LL DROWN YOU!" Juvia yelled at Natsu, looking murderous.

"Yes ma'am, I won't do it again! Please spare me! Even though Gray's a weakling..." Natsu begged.

Juvia growled, sending Natsu into hysterics.

* * *

(Gray P.O.V)

I was sitting on the big Sola tree at Southgate park, venting out some anger and saying a few things about my guild mates.

"Natsu's a jerk, he doesn't know when he's beat. Gajeel's an egotistical blowhard, Laxus is just too lax these days, and Erza's a..." I was saying, before being stopped byby the sudden presence of Erza.

"What was that Gray?" Erza said.

"Nothing. Just saying your name." I said, full of fear. I'd messed with Erza far too many times.

"That's what I thought." Erza said to Gray.

Right then, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Happy, and Carla came up to us.

Natsu looked drenched.

"What happened to you?" I asked Dragon Boy.

"Oh, nothing, most honorable and masterful handsome Gray Fullbuster." Natsu growled, getting down on his knees.

I looked at Lucy.

"One word." She said. "Juvia."

I shuddered.

"Well, what do you need from me?" I asked.

"Well, I thought that we could take a job together!" Natsu said.

"What does it need us to do?" Erza inquired.

"It seems that we need to protect a gold caravan from thieves." Carla said.

"And we'll each get 20,000 Jewel!" Wendy said. "I can't wait to get some sweets!"

Erza stood up and raised her sword.

"Yes!" She said with a smile on her face. "We will have sweets to last for days!"

"Yay!" Wendy and Happy said.

Just then, Juvia came running up to me.

"My darling Gray!" She yelled as she hugged me.

"Whoa!" I said. "Hang on!"

"I will follow endlessly as we are destined to be in love!" Juvia cheered.

Natsu began to snicker, until Juvia growled at him.

He suddenly got on his knees. "Oh, most honorable Gray! You are better in every way!"

Erza pulled him off the floor.

"Come along!" She said, pointing her sword to the way out of town. "We have sweets to earn!"

"Allright!" I said. "Let's head out."

We headed out of town, going to earn the Jewel. Oh, and the sweets.

* * *

(Laxus P.O.V)

Fried and I walked out of the guild, going to get popcorn.

"You were right, Fried." I said. "Naruto really is a good TV show."

"I know, right?!" Fried said, going all fan boy. "I mean, I can't wait to see if Naruto and his team will pass the Chunin exams! And when will Sakura and Sasuke get together?"

"Fried." I said, stopping his rant. "1: Don't go all fan boy on me. 2: Remember what we're doing. Now, let's go get that popcorn."

Fried nodded. "I think that we might be able to find one of those bowls that can make an infinite number of popcorn! Then watching will be great!"

Just then, I felt a dark presence. One that I had felt before.

"Go inside." I told Fried. "I can handle the popcorn."

Fried nodded and went inside.

I went around the city, trying to sense that presence once more.

I finally wound up at Southgate park, still searching.

I finally got a huge sensing of the presence under the big Sola tree, where Natsu and I had our match once.

"Where are you Ivan?" I shouted, realizing who the presence belonged to.

The man in question appeared right in front of me.

"Hello, Laxus." He said, grinning at me.

I clenched my fists, lightning crackling around me.

"Don't play around. What do you want?" I growled.

He gave me an evil smile.

"You of all people should know that my only goal is to destroy the Fairy Tail guild." He said. "If Fairy Tail is not gone, then I will not stop."

"I know that you want the Lumen Histoire." I told him. "But I've already told you. I don't know about that. Only the master can know about it."

Ivan grinned. "Oh, but I have just the plan to get what I want."

My face paled as I realized what he was talking about.

"No." I said. "No, no, you-"

"I know what I said back then." Ivan grinned. "But...times change!"

I saw my surroundings darken.

"So. The illusions again." I said.

Ivan frowned.

"Raven Tail may have lost to you once, but never again! We'll succeed!" He shouted.

"Lightning Dragon Roar!" I yelled, sending a beam of powerful lightning at the bastard.

Ivan smirked, then vanished.

My attack dug through the ground, digging a trench.

"Where'd you go?" I shouted, looking around.

Suddenly, my shadow lengthened right before my eyes. I jumped back, watching as Ivan came right out.

"Shadow God's Bellow!" Ivan shouted, sending a rush of shadows at me.

"Raging Bolt!" I yelled, intercepting the attack by sending a large bolt of lightning.

The attacks collided and caused an explosion.

Ivan leapt at me, shadows cloaking his fists as he began to punch me.

I swept my hands, spreading crackling lightning that pushed him back.

But he kept coming at me.

"Shadow God's Spiral!" He yelled, making my shadow erupt into dark tentacles, swirling and pushing me up into the sky. After I was pretty high, the tentacles rose above me and exploded, sending me crashing down.

I got up heavily breathing.

"How- how did you get this power?" I asked.

"Oh, you know, boy." He said, grinning.

Memories came back to me, the Fairy Heart, the creation orb, and Dragon Lacrima.

"No." I said, speechless. "How did you-"

"I'm sorry son." Ivan said. "This is where it ends."

I put my hands together, letting the lightning flow build up in my palms. It rapidly shaped into a massive spear made of lightning.

Ivan clasped his hands together and set his feet apart. A large ball of energy began to surround his hands.

"Lightning Dragon Heavenward Halberd!" I yelled.

"Shadow God's Curse!" He shouted.

We flung our attacks at each other, but Ivan's attack went under mine with high speed and struck me, inflicting me with extreme.

Meanwhile, my attack was simply swept away by Ivan.

I groaned in pain. My body pulsed with the energy of Ivan's magic. I felt something burning into my right thigh. Somehow, I knew that it was the mark of Raven Tail.

My knees buckled and I fell to the floor.

"What is this?" I asked.

But to my surprise, Ivan had already disappeared, leaving me on the floor.

* * *

(Third Person P.O.V)

Ivan grinned as he stared at Fairy Tail from his hiding place.

"I'll admit that my plans have all failed up to now. First that Gajeel, then the Grand Magic Games." Ivan said, but then gave a grim smile.

"But now, Makarov, my goal will fulfilled. I hope that you enjoy your last days of being guild master, because you soon won't have a guild to be master of."

Ivan smirked then vanished, leaving no trace of his existence.

* * *

 **So, please tell me what do you think! Please, I could use some advice!**


	2. Natsu, Gray, and Juvia VS Zayne

**Hey there! Time for another chapter!**

 **Ice Devil Slayer 123: Hey there!**

 **Natsu: So, why is this happening?**

 **Ice Devil Slayer 123: What do you mean?**

 **Natsu: I mean, it's a pretty boring story if it's just about me taking a job.**

 **Gray: You idiot! Obviously it's going to be more than that!**

 **Natsu: Takes one to know one, perv!**

 **Juvia: WHAT DID YOU SAY!**

 **Natsu: I'm sorry! Please forgive me!**

* * *

(Natsu P.O.V)

Everything went downhill from yesterday. And it was all because Juvia went on the job so she could be near Gray. She also made me worship Gray, if I didn't she'd try to kill me.

"I have my eye on you Natsu! If you say anything offensive to Gray, I will have your head!" Juvia yelled at me, while hugging Gray's right arm.

"Calm down Juvia, don't get worked up with Natsu. He's just an idiot there's no reasoning with him." Gray said while smirking at me.

"Yes my dearest one." Juvia said while looking at me viciously.

"Are we there yet, Erza?" I asked anxiously.

"You made us take the road, so now you pay the price." Erza said.

"Oh, and we're here." Erza said.

We sweat dropped at Erza.

When we got there all I saw was a rusty old caravan with bird poop on it. It had a smelly old man next to it who really needed a bath.

"Welp," I said. "We're going!" I started walking back to the guild until Erza pulled me back.

"We came out here for a job and we're going to do it." She said. "FOR THE SWEETS!"

"Yeah, Natsu!" Happy said. "Don't be a wimp!"

"I'm not a wimp!" I yelled. "Anyway, Happy, no one ever sees you fighting my battles!"

I stared at Happy. Everyone else stared at me.

Suddenly, Happy's face began to well up with tears.

"Waaah!" He said, running into the caravan.

"Happy I didn't mean it like that..." I said, while everyone stared.

Gray went up to the old man, but held his nose.

"Hey there." He said. "We're from Fairy Tail, and we're here to help you."

The old man gave Gray a toothless smile.

"Thank you very much, young man." He said.

I groaned. "Ugggh." I said. "Let's just get going already."

We got inside the caravan, with me already feeling my motion sickness.

We were safe for a few hours, moving across a desert to another town. It turned out that the old man just wanted to make a gold deposit and needed bodyguards. The caravan even had an enchantment that wouldn't let me get carsick!

Well, at least he knew to hire from the best.

Anyway, as I said, the ride was smooth. Juvia was sleeping on Gray's lap and Erza, Lucy, Wendy, and Carla were talking girl stuff. Meanwhile, I was trying to cheer up Happy, but all of a sudden, the caravan stopped.

"What happened?" I asked.

Erza stroked her chin, until a look of realization came upon her face.

"We must be under attack!" She said.

"Great!" I smirked. "Finally I have something to do!"

Gray, Erza, Lucy and I went out to check what was going on. When we got around to the front, we found a shocking sight.

A tall man with raven black hair and blue eyes was atop a vortex of sand, staring at the caravan.

"Hey!" Gray yelled. "Got a problem with us?"

The man slowly lowered the sand until he was standing on the ground.

"I'm sorry." He said, smiling. "My name's Zayne."

I stared at him. "I don't care if your name's Igneel!" I said. "Get lost, punk!"

Zayne gave a grim smile. "I'm sorry, but I need that money."

"You won't have it, right Gray?" I said.

Gray nodded and got in his Ice-Make stance.

We were ready to fight, but something felt wrong.

"Do you feel that?" Gray asked me.

"Like something is missing? Yeah, I feel like it's one word." I said.

"Erza!" We both said.

We looked at Erza and Lucy and saw that they were looking at Zayne weirdly.

"Erza? Lucy?" I asked.

"Zayne is so hot..." The two said.

Gray and I glared at the sand punk.

"Stop what you're doing, right now!" Gray yelled.

Zayne shrugged. "You mean this? I've got charm magic flowing through my bod. And these."

He took off his shirt and revealed muscles that would any girl crazy and flexed them.

Erza and Lucy screamed and went knocked out cold.

I stared at Zayne.

"Man, you've got skills, but I know one woman who would never fall for you! Charm or no charm!" I yelled.

Gray looked confused, but then smiled.

"Yeah, that's right! JUVIA!" Gray called.

Juvia suddenly came running out of the caravan and plowed right into Zayne, sending the punk sprawling.

"Is this nasty boy giving you trouble, my beloved?" Juvia asked Gray.

"Yeah," Gray said, activating his magic. "In fact, let's take him out together!"

"Now, you're talking!" I said, lighting my fists on fire.

"Oooh!" Juvia squealed. "A fight with my darling!"

Meanwhile, Zayne brushed off the sand on his body.

"Now you're going do get it!" He snarled.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" I yelled, running at him.

He smirked and ran at me.

"Sand Dragon Iron Fist!" He yelled to our suprise.

Our attacks collided, pushing each other back.

"This guy's a Dragon Slayer?" Gray asked.

"It seems, so this guy's gonna be tough." I said

"Sand Dragon Roar." Zayne yelled blowing us all away with sand in our eyes.

"Ice Demon Rage!" Gray said blowing an icy blast at Zayne.

Zayne just swept the attack away with a wave of sand.

"He wasn't even affected." Gray said.

"Wings of Love!" Juvia said sending a bunch of water with hearts at Zayne.

Zayne tried to use sand to block, but the sand proved useless when Juvia's water hit it.

I gasped when I saw water was the only thing that affected him.

"I've got a plan, Natsu!" Gray yelled. "Hit him with all you've got!"

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" I yelled.

"Sand Dragon Iron Fist!" Zayne shouted.

Our attacks collided, but we both stood our ground.

"Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!" I yelled, joining the flames on my fists together and launching a gigantic flame.

"Sand Dragon Swirling Blast!" Zayne yelled, sweeping his hands together and sending a large blast of sand at me.

We both were exhausted.

"Nice moves." Zayne panted.

"Not..so bad..yourself." I replied.

Then I heard Gray. "Natsu! Out of the way!" He said.

I jumped out of the way, knowing that Gray was going to launch an attack.

"UNISON RAID!"Gray and Juvia shouted together.

They joined their hands together and activated the magic.

Pillars of water then rose into the air swirling as they went.

"What will that do?" Zayne scoffed.

The pillars then froze and shattered into a million icicles, which then fell on Zayne, shattering against him.

"Natsu! End that dirty boy!" Juvia yelled.

"Allright!" I said, running at him.

"Sand Dragon-" He began to say, but I punched him back.

"Crimson Lotus!" I yelled. "Exploding Flame Blade!"

Zayne went flying head first right into the sand.

"Ugh.." He said. "You all are weak. Especially that ice wizard."

Gray and I looked at Juvia, then stepped away from Zayne.

"What's the matter?" Zayne asked, flexing his muscles.

"DIE, DIRTY BOY!" Juvia yelled as she leapt at Zayne.

"Water Nebula!" She yelled as two columns of water swirled up into the air, then slammed down Zayne with extreme force.

Zayne got up, his face bruised and battered.

"Damn bluenette...I'll be back to destroy you all one day! Mark my words!" Zayne said.

"Ice-Make: Ice Geyser!" Gray yelled as tall spikes of ice pushed Zayne into the air, then exploded, sending him flying out of sight.

"Nice!" I said.

Gray smirked.

"Yeah." He said. "He was getting annoying."

We finished the job and got 20,000 each!

* * *

(Elfman P.O.V)

Lisanna, Mirajane,and I were coming back from a job request for 50,000 Jewel but on our way back we ran into some weird dude.

"Hello there!" My little sis said.

The guy just kept staring.

He had short dark brown hair, a tan, and dark brown eyes with a gloomy look on his face.

"Hey!" I said. "Answer my sis like a real man!"

"No." He said. "I don't think I will. You see, I'm Kecht, and I've come to test your strength."

"Huh? What do you mean by testing our strength?" Mirajane asked.

"Let's just get this done." Kecht said. "I have places to blow up, you know.

I put my fists together. "Allright!" I said. "Time to beat you like a real man!"

"Ice Dragon Roar!" Kecht said blowing a bunch of ice at us, similar to Gray's ice Devil rage.

We jumped out of the way, activating our magic.

"Beast Soul: Weretiger!" I yelled, transforming into an anthropomorphic tiger.

"Animal Soul: Bird!" Lisanna called out.

"Satan Soul: Haphlas!" Mirajane yelled out. "Cosmic Beam!" Mirajane shouted again.

The beam of dark pink energy. Kecht flying into the ground. But he stood up, I don't know anyone who could do that except Laxus!

I started punching the guy super hard like a real man but nothing had an effect.

Just then Kecht grabbed Lisanna by the neck and started choking her and knocked her out.

I suddenly felt anger and decided to vent it out on Kecht.

"Beast Soul : Lizardman!" I shouted punching Kecht as hard as I could, but it still didn't work.

Mirajane and I combined our attacks into one hit.

"Cosmic Beam!" Mirajane shouted."Beast Arm Stone Bull!" I shouted

Our attacks sent him flying and actually knocked him out.

"I'm a REAL MAN!" I yelled.

"Keep it down big brother." Lisanna said, getting back up in her normal form.

We beat the guy and went back to the guild with our heads held high like a real man.

* * *

 **Hope that you like that! Stay tuned for the next one!**


	3. Crime Sorcière

**Hey, guys. How's it going!**

 **Natsu: Are we still doing this?**

 **Gray: Natsu, of course we are.**

 **Lucy: Natsu, you can be so immature sometimes!**

 **Happy: Waah...**

 **Juvia: What's wrong, Happy?**

 **Happy: Gray, can I be your Exceed?**

 **Natsu: Hey!**

* * *

(Jellal)

Crime Sorcière was having a great time after the Tartaros war. We had disbanded 6 large dark guilds in a matter of a few months.

Right now, we were taking regular jobs to pay for food while traveling.

"How are you holding up, Meredy?" I asked my partner after walking out of a mansion with 30,000 Jewel.

"Oh, I'm fine, Jellal!" She said. "Although, I do wish that we could stay in a hotel."

Erik came up from behind us and leaned on our shoulders.

"Well, old Jelly here can get us a nice place, can't you?" He said, directing that last part to me.

"No, Erik." I told him. "We're former criminals, remember? We can't go where normal people go."

"I told you." Erik scoffed. "Call me Kobra."

"You talk about us not being able to go where normal people go." Sorano said. "But yet, Erik is the one who goes into the market to get our stuff."

I sighed. "Well, who wants to stay in a hotel."

Everyone raised their hands.

I face palmed myself.

"Damn you guys." I said.

(A few hours later)

I had gotten us one of the most luxurious hotels with our Jewel. The others were enjoying themselves. Erik, sorry, Kobra and Sawyer were rough housing in the pool, Sorano and Meredy were doing some girls fashion stuff, Richard was reading his book, and Macbeth was...sleeping.

I was a little surprised at that. Why come to a hotel to sleep? We had our cave to sleep in with all its rocks and..

I just realized why those guys like hotels.

Just then, we heard a rumbling in the town streets.

"Let's go!" I told the others and we left quickly, forgetting our robes. Oh, well.

We came outside to see the markets stands crumbling due to the earthquake.

I quickly sent my team into action.

"Erik, Sawyer! Take any people you find away from here!" I told the two.

"I said my name's Kobra." Erik growled as the two ran off.

"Meredy, Sorano! You're with me! We'll find the source of this! I have a feeling that this isn't normal..." I said, turning then to the rest.

"Macbeth! Richard! Try to keep these structures from completely crumbling!" I told the two.

Sorano, Meredy, and I went deeper into the city.

At the center, we found a really strange sight.

There was a fat white guy, with blonde hair, and no shirt, who was making extremely large anvils drop to the ground, which was causing the ground to shake.

"Who are you? Speak up!" I shouted.

The fat guy stopped and looked at me.

"I'm Groy, what's it to you?" He asked.

"I'm Jellal Fernandes, guild master of Crime Sorcière!" I replied.

"Tough luck." Sorano said. "You're in trouble now."

Groy snapped his fingers, and suddenly in Sorano's place was a cute little pig with hair like... Sorano's?

"What.." Meredy said breathlessly.

"What happened?" Sorano asked, obviously unaware of her predictament.

Meredy held a mirror up, well down, to Sorano who screamed.

"What did you do to her?" I yelled at the fat boy.

"It's my kind of magic, Transform Induction Magic." The chubby guy said. "I can turn myself and anything else into whatever I want. That's how I was making those anvils. I turned the air particles into anvils."

I frowned. This guy's magic was going to be tough to beat.

"Meredy!" I said. "Take Sorano and run! I'll meet you later!"

Meredy nodded, then went off, carrying the worried Sorano.

"Transform Induction Magic?" I said." I've never heard of it before."

"It's a new kind of magic that I just happened to get before anyone." The fat boy said while smirking.

"Well, if you're going to use that magic for things like this, I'm going to have to take you down." I told chuckled. "Transform: Fire!" He yelled.

Suddenly, there was an instant wave of fire blazing right in front of me. I tried to use my own fire magic, but Groy turned the fire into an explosion that blew me back. "You're strong," I admitted. "But you haven't been my power yet."

"Meteor!" I yelled rushing at Groy with super speed, head butting him in the stomach .

"You're good but not good enough!" Groy said while turning birds into rocks nearly crushing me.

"What!" I gasped in confusion as Groy smirked.

"I can turn anything into anything idiot." Groy said while chuckling.

"You want to play that way?" I said. " Have this: Grand Chariot!" I said making constalations that send beams of light at him.

He was splattered into the ground, rolling into an apple cart.

That's when I found out that my light attacks were too fast for him.

"Have this Dark Grab!" I said while imobilizing him making him turn everything back to normal even Sorano.

After he turned everything back I dealt the final blow, punching him.

He was knocked down into the ground, unconscious.

"Get the authorities." I told Meredy. "I have a feeling that they might want to see this."


	4. Hell Fire

**Hey guys! Let's get this on with! I'd like to thank Viper hat for the helpful review! Viper didn't do anything, but two people went on full offense to the guy, one even stooping down to racist insults! That was truly uncalled for. I'll also thank BurstDolphin428 for always saying great stuff! (At least no one said anything bad about him..)**

* * *

 **(Erza)**

After our job, we came back to the guild.

"Where's the nearest sweet store?" Wendy asked.

"Just around the corner!" I told her. "Then we'll have sweets for days!"

Gray sighed. "Well, my Jewel isn't going to waste on silly thing like candy."

I turned on him. "What did you say?"

The Ice wizard suddenly froze. "Um, nothing! Nothing at all!"

I summoned my regular sword and smacked him back with the flat of it.

Gray went sprawling back in the ground.

"My darling!" Juvia yelled.

Natsu turned and laughed. "Oh, yeah! You're sure one idiot now, Gray! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Juvia suddenly turned on Natsu.

"Don't say such things about my Gray." She said ominously.

Natsu scoffed. "You know, I think I've had enough of this!" He said, setting his fists on fire.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu yelled, sending a stream of fire at the water mage.

Juvia was set to defend, but suddenly a shield of ice appeared in front her, taking the blow.

Steam rolled from the point of impact, and as it cleared, Gray was revealed standing in front of Juvia.

"My darling!" Juvia muttered, hearts in her eyes. "You saved me.."

Gray frowned at Natsu.

"What were you thinking?" Gray told the Dragon Slayer. "You could've burned my money! Juvia's carrying it!"

"Why..." Juvia said, tears streaming down her face.

"Hey guys!" Lucy said, sweatdropping. "You really don't have to fight!"

"Oh, but they will." Carla sighed.

"Yeah!" Happy said. "And it's gonna be awesome!"

"I just hope that none of them get hurt too bad..." Wendy muttered.

"Are you ready?" Natsu said to Gray, smirking.

"Oh yeah." Gray scoffed. "This time, the score'll be settled."

They activated their Magic Seals.

"Now's the time." I thought.

I summoned my second sword and rushed in between the two of them, knocking them both back.

"Now stop fighting." I told them. "Wait until we get to the guild."

"Allright." Gray said.

Natsu frowned. "Really? But I was just about to win!"

I glared at him, which sent him into dissenting silence.

"Good." I said, and we began to head back towards the guild.

"Gray get ready to lose when we get to the guild." Natsu said over confidently.

"What was that Natsu." I said to him.

"Nothing." He quickly answered back to me.

"Should have kept your mouth shut, dragon boy." Gray said while smirking.

"Do you want to fight, pervert." Natsu growled.

"I'll fight you any day you fire headed freak." Gray yelled.

The two began butting heads, literally.

"Another fight between my darling and Natsu! Gray, pulverize him!" Juvia cheered.

"Don't encourage them Juvia." Lucy said.

"Are you jealous that I have Gray's affection and you don't, my love rival." Juvia said with a murderous look.

"That's not it at all." Lucy said, sweatdropping.

"This is gonna be a good one." Happy said while laughing.

"Don't they ever not fight." Carla said.

"It's kinda hard to when you're rivals." Wendy said while smiling.

They activated their Magic Seals sending ice and fire all over the place.

I thought of it as another perfect time to strike I summoned both of my swords and before they could touch each other, I whacked them with the flats of my blades once again, sending them sprawling to the floor.

"Shut up or else!" I yelled at the wizards.

"The fight was about to get good." Happy said.

"I can't count how many sweets I can buy with you making all this noise!" I yelled at them.

"I guess I'll have to wait until we get to the guild to count my Jewel." I said while sighing.

"I don't even know why you got the Jewel, Erza, you and Lucy got out cold by Zayne's charm magic, it was Juvia, Gray, and me who did all the work!" Natsu proclaimed.

"That old man didn't know we were out cold, so he gave us Jewel." I said to Natsu.

"Now let us get to the guild in peace." I said specifically looking at Natsu, and Gray.

I didn't hear a single word from those two for the rest of the trip. I intimidate them quite a bit.

"Master, we're back from our job." I yelled through the guild hall, as Natsu broke down the poor.

We came into the guild as we normally did, finding the wizards bustling with energy. Fried was arm wrestling with Bickslow, Gajeel and Levy were reading a book (although I was pretty sure that Levy had made him read it with her), Lily was playing with Asuka, and Elfman and Evergreen were squabbling as usual.

All of my guild mates were doing what they usually did, but I couldn't see Master Makarov anywhere.

"Hey, Elfman!" I heard Natsu say. "How's it going with your girlfriend?" I turned to see the three. Natsu was laughing at Elfman and Evergreen's squabble, while Elfman was yelling furiously at the Dragon Slayer, and Evergreen was furiously blushing a deep red color.

Suddenly, Elfman punched Natsu across the guildhall.

"Here we go again..." I sighed.

Natsu came right back at Elfman and punched him into Evergreen, who landed on Gajeel and Levy.

"Watch where you're throwing people, Salamander!" The Iron Dragon Slayer yelled from under Elfman, Evergreen, and Levy.

"Can't take the heat, man?" Natsu laughed.

Suddenly, everyone was engaged in a guild brawl again. I, however, needed to find the master. There was something about that Zayne fellow that troubled me.

I decided to look in the infirmary for the master. As I went in, I found Laxus lying down on a bed, wrapped in bandages, and the master by his bed.

"Laxus?!" I muttered. "What happened, master?"

Makarov looked at me. "I'm not so sure what exactly happened to Laxus. But he appears to be beaten up badly and can't get up."

Laxus groaned.

"Sure I can." The Lightning Dragon Slayer said. "Just. Give me a sec.."

"Stay down, Laxus." I said with concern. "Can you tell us what happened to you?"

"Ivan..." He groaned. "He's got something big... I think..."

Suddenly, Laxus yelled in pain.

"What's happening?" I asked in surprise.

"There's this." Makarov said, pointing to Laxus's right thigh.

I gasped when I saw it. On Laxus's right thigh, glowing through his bandages, was a red mark of Raven Tail.

"What should we do, master?" I asked.

Makarov looked at me. "All that I've been able to get out of him is that Ivan is creating new types of magic. So, I'll need you to find a wizard who possesses any kind of mind reading technique so we can find out exactly what Ivan is up to. Hopefully there is one. Meanwhile, Mirajane and I will be trying to get info from Laxus about Ivan."

"Allright, then, should I go alone?" I asked.

"No, but don't tell anyone about this except the people I tell you to take with you." Makarov said. "Take Natsu, Happy, Gajeel, and Lily. You'll need the Dragon Slayer's sense of smell to find the magic we're looking for. I've sent for the Twin Dragon Slayers of the Sabertooth guild."

I smiled. "It'll be nice to finally get to talk to them under normal terms."

Makarov nodded. "Anyway, they possess the same sense of smell that Natsu and Gajeel have, so they'll be a huge asset to your mission."

I nodded, then turned to walk out of the infirmary. "Get better, Laxus." I called over my back as I walked out to get Natsu and Gajeel.

* * *

(Happy)

I was still very mad at Natsu when Erza took us with her on her mission. Natsu kept trying to apologize, but eventually stopped.

Truthfully, I wasn't mad. I was just waiting for the chance to get Natsu to do anything for me to be friends with him again.

Anyways, we were walking for so long it became night. As Lily and I roasted fish over a fire, I realized how little we knew about this mission. All I knew was that we were searching for a wizard.

"So, Erza." Natsu said after he had eaten almost a ton of food. "What are we looking for?"

Erza sighed at Natsu's question. She then told us all about what Raven Tail did to Laxus, and then speculated on how that weird guy, Zayne, might be connected.

"Whoa! We're in deep trouble now!" I said. "If Ivan could take out Laxus, what chance would we have?"

"Don't worry!" Natsu said, striking a pose. "All you need is me!"

"That doesn't reassure me..." I muttered with a frown on my face.

"Pipe down, Salamander." Gajeel said. "This is serious. Ivan has always been after the Lumen Histoire, and if he has the power to take down Laxus, then Ivan might just succeed in his schemes."

We all let that sink in.

"But how could he get this power?" Panther Lily asked.

"Maybe he stole it from a magic using alien!" I said, a bad scenario forming in my head.

"I'm not so sure about that." Erza said. "But for now, let's get some sleep. Natsu and Gajeel will need their noses to sniff out a wizard that we could use."

"Aye." I yawned, pulling a blanket from my pack and draping it on me.

(Time skip: To the morning)

I woke up in the morning to find Erza and Gajeel quickly breaking up camp.

"Well, I guess that it's time to get on the road again!" I said, waking up Lily.

After waking up Natsu and Lily, packing our stuff, and catching a few more fish, we set off, Gajeel and Natsu leading us.

"So, Natsu." I said, hating having to hate Natsu. "I..."

"What, Happy?" My best friend asked.

"I want to be your friend again!" I sobbed, rushing into his arms.

"Took you long enough." Natsu muttered as he hugged me.

Suddenly, Gajeel stopped, sniffing the air.

"You've got the scent?" I asked.

"Of course he does!" Lily said with pride. "He's Black Steel Gajeel!"

Gajeel grinned. "And the scent's not to far off!" He said.

"Come on!" Erza said, taking charge. "Let's go!"

We rushed as quickly as we could, following Gajeel.

"In there!" Gajeel grinned as we arrived at a cave.

"Friend or foe?" Erza asked Gajeel.

"Can't tell." Natsu answered for the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"Well, we should go either way." Lily said.

We all nodded and went in. We followed Natsu and Gajeel through twists of tunnels.

Finally, we came across a girl. She looked a few years younger than Wendy, and had pink hair. She had peach skin and a torn light blue shirt and skirt. She had no shoes or socks and seemed like she had been in here for a while.

"STAY AWAY!" She cried, waving at us.

"What's your problem?" Natsu asked. "We need your skills to help a friend of ours."

"Nooo..." The girl moaned. "Your thoughts.. they're flooding my head! Stop!"

"It's okay," Erza began. "We just-"

"NO!" The girl screamed. Suddenly, a light blue shield appeared around the girl.

"Go away!" She yelled.

"Listen, kid." Gajeel said, his voice slightly raised. "We can help you. Back where we come from, there's a guy who can help you. His name's Makarov, and he'll be glad to help you. Just please help our friend."

The girl's expression softened.

"Okay..." She said, but suddenly a blast of mahogany fire blazed right in front of us, separating us from the girl.

"An enemy!" Erza yelled, changing into her Flame Empress armor.

We looked back the way we came to see a man walking towards us. He had really dark skin, and wore some red punk clothing. His eyes were covered by red sunglasses.

"Hello." He said. "The name's Sano."

"Why are you here?" Lily asked, shifting into his big kitty form.

"Ivan can't have you getting that girl so soon, it would spoil my plans. So, with my all new Hell Fire magic, I'll be taking the girl!" Sano said cockily.

"I have one thing to say..." I said, drawing everyone's attention as I stared at Sano. "You're not very impressive for a Hell Fire wizard!"

Everyone around me sweatdropped.

"Okay." Sano said. "You're through! Hell Fire: Blazing Rain!"

Suddenly, several streams of fire came at us from above. Luckily, Erza deflected most of the flames, while Natsu ate the others.

"Hell Fire: Burning Tomb!" Sano yelled as he rushed at us with amazing speed, pushing us all back with a flurry of firey punches.

"Time for me to show you real magic." Gajeel muttered as he got up from the ground. "Iron Dragon Roar!"

A gray stream of razor sharp energy raged from Gajeel's mouth, looking for sure to be the first hit on Sano.

But Sano had other plans. "Hell Fire!" He yelled. "Wisp Travel!"

He disappeared in a poof of smoke, only to reappear and kick Gajeel in the head. The others stood ready as Sano smirked.

"Hell Fire: Apocalyptic Armegaddon!" He yelled, sending a flow of fire that flooded the whole cave, pushing us out.

"Whhoaa!" I yelled as we were all pushed down to the ground. We all groaned as we got up, only to see Sano coming out of the cave. He took off his glasses and tossed them away. I saw that his pupils were a dark red.

"Come at me." He said, his entire body rippling with fire.

Natsu ran at him, punching and kicking with fire, but Sano was somehow faster and dodged every single strike.

"How. Is. This. Happening?!" Natsu panted as he kept trying to land a hit.

"I'm just that good." Sano said, holding Natsu's fist and staring him in the eye. "Sleep."

Natsu suddenly fell to the ground, snoring. Gajeel went down faster than Natsu as he tired himself out by trying to hit faster than Natsu. Lily tried to help, but lost his big kitty form and got smacked into me.

"Come on, lady." Sano said to Erza, who was the last person standing.

Erza growled and charged. She swiped at Sano, but was able to deflect his moves. The two spent what seemed like hours trying to hit each other, until Sano held Erza's sword in mid-swing.

"Your eye techniques won't work on me. I've got your number." Erza smirked.

"Not this time." Sano said. "Hell Fire: Apocalyptic Armegaddon!"

The huge wave of fire pushed Erza back, but left her standing. Sano grabbed Erza's head in his face.

"Sleep." He said as Erza fell to the floor.

"Now." Sano said as he turned to Lily and I. His Hell Fire lit his hands.

"I think I'll have fun with you." Sano gloated.

But suddenly, a wolf made of purple energy came and began attacking Sano, raking him with scratches.

"What?" I asked.

"Hey!" I heard a familiar voice say.

The wolf disappeared as Lily and I heard footsteps. We turned around to see Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney running up to us with a third person. The third person was a boy who couldn't have been older than 15. He had tan skin and blue hair. He had the Sabertooth guild mark on the back of his right hand, and wore a shirt like Sting's, but pants like Natsu's.

"Great job, Damian!" Sting said as the three arrived. "You found them!"

"Thanks, Sting!" The boy cheered. "And now, I'm all raring to fight!"

Rogue gave a small smile to the kid. "Allright, then."

"Let's roll, Sabertooth!" Sting cheered.

* * *

 **Allright! Join us next chapter to see Sabertooth take on Sano!**


End file.
